What a Waste
by Star Blind
Summary: Roxas wants his boxers back. Now.  AkuRoku oneshot/drabble


**Author's Note: Soooo this would be my first attempt at a fanfic. It was randomly inspired as I was folding my laundry and I suddenly wondered what I would would do if I had somehow accidentally grabbed someone else's underwear. I found that I wouldn't care. As long as they were from someone I knew of course. =P And so this little AkuRoku oneshot/drabble thing was born. Enjoy! (or not. up to you.)**

**Warning: This fic contains yaoi and a little bit of smut. Move on if you do not find joy in these things. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**Disclaimer: Roxas and Axel belong to Sqeenix and Disney. Lucky bastards.**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell Axel?"

"Mmmm?" Axel looked up from his bowl of cereal, a spoonful paused halfway between the bowl and his mouth.

"Why are you wearing my boxers? My _favorite _pair that I have been looking for _all morning_ and even asked you about _no less than 5 minutes ago?_"

The redhead glanced down at his pants, spying the few inches of exposed boxers peeking out from under his jeans. He blinked in surprise, noticing that they were, in fact, not his.

"Hunh. Must have grabbed the wrong pair this morning." He shrugged nonchalantly and returned to his cereal. Roxas crossed his arms and began to tap his foot.

"…Well?"

Axel paused again, silently lamenting the fact that his cereal would most likely be completely soggy before he got the chance to finish it. He hated when that happened. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to give them back?"

"Right now?"

"Yes right now, now get your skinny ass out of my boxers before I force them off you."

A slow smirk began to spread across the redhead's face.

"…I don't think I feel like it."

"…_what?"_

"I said I don't feel like it." Axel's smirk grew wider as he leaned back in his chair, bowl of cereal now completely forgotten.

"I don't care whether you feel like it or not. Now _give me back my boxers." _Roxas snarled as he took a threatening step forward.

"No."

"**Now.**"

"Nope."

A tense moment of silence passed as they stared at one another. Suddenly, Axel leapt out of his chair and sprinted out of the kitchen, Roxas quickly giving pursuit.

"Agh! Axel! It's too early for this!" The blond yelled as he followed him out of the kitchen.

Axel, giggling like an idiot, ran into the living room, sprinting around the couch and dodging Roxas' attempts at grabbing him. He circled once around the room before making a beeline for bedroom. In a last ditch effort, Roxas leaped at the redhead, managing to catch him around the waist just inside the doorway. Axel grunted as he fell, the air escaping his lungs from the fall and the added weight landing on top of him. They tousled a bit on the floor as Roxas attempted to pin him down, the redhead only able to weakly fight back as he tried to recover. Roxas finally managed to grab both of the redhead's hands, holding them above his head as he straddled his waist.

"Finally got you." Roxas panted, "Now take your pants off and give me the fucking boxers."

"Why don't you just do it yourself if you want them so much? Or is it that you really want in my pants that bad, Roxy?" The redhead purred, as the smirk returned full force.

"Oh, I'll do it myself all right." A dangerous grin spreading over the blond's face, a grin that suddenly made Axel feel a little less sure of himself.

Letting go of one's Axel's hands, Roxas let his fingers slowly trail down the other's chest, causing Axel to shiver slightly. The blond's finger's made their way to Axel's stomach, where they began to trace slow circles. The redhead began to squirm as he became impatient for Roxas' hand to go _lower already, _but Roxas just smirked down at the redhead as he continued slowly makes small circles. Finally, he reached the redheads jeans, opening the button, and unzipping them at a tortuous pace for the redhead.

"Ugh, come _on _Roxas, hurry it up already!" Axel grunted. He could feel himself getting harder simply from the anticipation of it all, and it didn't help that the blond seemed to be going even slower, if possible.

"Oh so you want me to hurry it up hmm?" Roxas said in a low voice. And without warning, Axel's jeans were tugged off and thrown to the side. Before he could even comprehend what had just happened, Roxas roughly grabbed his crotch and began to knead it, simultaneously attacking Axel's mouth with a deep kiss. The redhead moaned in pleasure at the sudden barrage of sensations from both Roxas' hand and tongue. _This _is what he had been waiting for. The redhead smirked anew as he responded to Roxas' touches and kiss, briefly fighting for dominance before the smaller blond gave in. Lost in a haze of pleasure, Axel didn't notice as Roxas began slowly slipping his boxers off, until suddenly the blond's mouth was gone from his own and he found himself much lighter. Blinking in confusion, Axel looked up at Roxas, who was now standing in the doorway, triumphantly holding his boxers and smirking down at the confused redhead.

"Thanks for returning them. And now, since _I_ haven't had any breakfast, I think I'm going to buy some donuts. You should do something about your little problem there." And with that, he threw the boxers in his bag and sauntered out of the apartment.

"Well fuck." Axel muttered, staring at his "little problem", before getting up and reluctantly taking a cold shower, after which he dressed and sadly set to the task of disposing of his now-soggy bowl of cereal. What a waste.


End file.
